This invention relates to improvements in and relating to regulator handle for opening and closing operation of car window glass through its sliding and/or turning movement.
A substantial drawback inherent in the conventional regulator handle of the above kind resides in its too much large height relative to the related door or the related part of the car chassis, causing the driver or passenger(s) much accidental personal troubles, as is well known. A main drawback is to give personal damage to the driver or passenger, caused by shocking physical contact with the projecting part of the handle, such as its manipulating knob, which may appear in an accidental car collision or the like.
It is, therefore, a sincere desire among car designers and even car utilizers to reduce as much the regulator handle overall height as possible, and indeed, without sacrificing handling convenience of the handle.